Smile
by shiva98
Summary: Esta es una historia totalmente UA, tenía pensado que mi primera historia fuera del tipo original con personajes inventados por mí, pero como no ha podido ser voy a utilizar los personajes de Harry Potter. Habrá de todo y espero vuestros comentarios buenos o malos... Gracias por leerme! Ah! Siento mucho si el summary no os explica mucho pero se me da mal hacer resúmenes.
1. Road

El hambre carcomia mis entrañas, dejando un agujero en mi pobre estomago que hoy día no ha podido poser ni un misero mendrugo de pan. Mis tripas lloran obligando a mis ojos buscar con desesperación aquello, que aunque sea los más pequeño de este nuestro mundo, pueda consolarlas.

Tan hambrienta es mi desesperación por comida que llego ha olvidar el buen ser y, como una salvaje sin modales, me arrojo a la primera oportunidad de sentir la más delicia de las delicias bajar por mi esofago hasta llegar a aquel lugar que tanto la reclama. Hay, pobre de mí! Escucho los cantares que mi cuerpo realiza dando realce a mis sentimientos de hambruna. Oh cuerpo, vil traidor que me delatas entre todos los presentes de manera cruel, deja ya de sonar que nadie va a atender tus sollozos.

Que es ese olor que percibo? Podria ser...no, no puede ser, este olor que huelo es solo otra treta de mi desesperado estomago que se ha aliado con mi mente, confundiendo mis sentidos. Porque es imposible que en esta tierra desierta haya un olor tan atrayente, olor que desprende un horno al abrir sus puertas, verdad? Oh dulce mentira! Ilusión creastes en mi cuerpo, pero pronto desapareces.

Abandonada me han dejado en este lugar oscuro, sin comida, sin agua, sin nada... Odio se refleja en mis ojos, odio por aquellos que temerosos por mis verdades y realidades dichas salieron corriendo como cobardes azechados. Y lo que más odio en este momento es a mi misma. Por perdonarlos, por comprenderlos, los odio pero no les tengo rencor, más bien siento lástima por aquellos ignorantes de la vida que consideran brujería todo aquello que su mente o no sabe o no quiere comprender. Pues es verdad bien dicha que nosotras, las mujeres, somos iguales a ellos, los hombres. Y aunque les duela lo repiteré aquellas veces que sean necesarias.

Camino, lentamente, hace calor y muero de hambre. Tropiezo otra vez con una priedra y, para mi sorpresa, el suelo que hace unas horas ardía como el propio inframundo, creencia materna, ahora era frío y eso me hizo temblar. Solo hay una respuesta ha este suceso. Esta anocheciendo y eso, querido lector, suponia la muerte. He pues de encontrar un lugar seguro y caliente en el cual alojarme a salvo de las bestias, que por la noche, acechan estas tierras. Oh! Bendito Dios, no lo dejes, no se lo permitas, por favor! Edme aquí suplicandote que no acuestes al sol, te rezo, no! Te imploro! , que, con misericordia, no dejes que anochezca.

Mala suerte es la mía, cada vez hace más frío y la pobre ropa que me resguarda se desace lentamente, rindiendose a las más tangible verdad. Siento el viento en mi cara, poco a poco el preciado aire que me acaricia deja de ser caliente y se transforma en puro hielo. Aun me quedan unas cuantas horas. Me sudan las manos. Tengo miedo. Miedo. Que curiosa palabra, no? Implica que algo te aterroriza, ya sea su presencia o solo el pensamiento de ello. Le temo a la muerte. Irónico. Pense que estaba preparada, que me había concienciado de mi propia muerte, de mi destino y ahora le tengo miedo. Sigo caminando y a lo lejos veo un paraje olvidado.


	2. Hope?

Sigo caminando y a lo lejos veo un paraje olvidado. Es una pequeña brecha en el suelo. Corro como alma que lleva el diablo. Dios gracias, gracias. Hay dentro de esta brecha el mismo paraíso, un pequeño claro. El aire allí es templado. He de bajar. Las paredes están escarchadas y solo hay unas pocas ramas a las que sujetarse, pero he de bajar.

Mi mente. en un intento desesperado, logra obtener una idea. Cojo lo poco que queda de mi vestido, al menos me quedan tres capas, el corsé y el cancán. Con las dos primeras capas hago tres tiras, las entrelazo. Con uno de los hierros del cancán hago una pequeña ancla que clavo con una piedra en el suelo. Uno la trenza con el ancla. La trenza no llega al suelo pero me será útil por lo menos unos cuantos metros. Bajo. Llego al final de la débil trenza.

Oh por Dios! Me faltan al menos tres metros para llegar al endiablado suelo. No hay opción, me tiró, apretó lo más fuerte, ya cansados y somnolientos me permiten, mis parpados deseando así que mis ojos no vean la caída. Caigo estrepitosamente contra el duro y, oh, templado suelo. Respiró hondo. Me levantó apoyando mis manos contra la pared. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza y al dar un pasó hacia adelante, me caigo.

Oh, ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Palpo mi tobillo, esperó sea un esguince. Tengo el tobillo muy hinchado, la parte externa de él esta morada pero a su alrededor hay un color entre rosa y rojo. Tengo un par de dedos del mismo color que se están empezando a hinchar. El resto de mi cuerpo solo tiene rasguños y unos pocos hematomas.

El costado derecho de mi cuerpo, sobre el cual he caído, junto con mi pierna derecha, me duele bastante así que decido observarlo. Me quito el corsé. Hay un principio de una hemorragia interna, y eso por lo que había conseguido estudiar era malo, muy malo.

Dios!, ¿Ahora que hago?


	3. Help

Me quitó del todo el corsé y utilizo el cordón que tenia el corsé a la espalda y unos trozos de mi vertido para hacerme una especie de escayola en mi pobre tobillo. Con una tira más grande me cubro el pecho. Observo a mi alrededor. Nada. No hay nada, pero al menos estoy a salvó del frío del desierto. Solo quedan un par de minutos antes de que el sol se duerma, entonces mi pequeño "escondite" de la muerte puede que no sea tan... eficiente.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, sigo buscando algo que me ayude. No puede ser, seguro que estoy teniendo alucinaciones a causa de la caída pero por intentarlo no voy a perder nada. Me levanto como puedo, apoyándome contra la rocosa pared. Me sujeto a ella con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretó con fuerza lo poco que queda ya de mi vestido. Doy un paso, luego otro. Me flaquean las piernas, el tobillo maltrecho por la caída me lanza un pinchazo de horrible dolor. El dolor me recorre el cuerpo, de arriba a bajo. Me estoy empezando a marear y veo el suelo moviéndose debajo de mis pies. Me caigo muy despacio, pero no puedo perder, tengo que comprobar lo que mis ojos me han mostrado.

Me vuelvo a levantar, y esta vez en vez de caminar voy dando saltos a la pata coja. Irónico, no? Llego hasta ese escondido lugar. Me agacho, tirando antes al suelo los pedazos de mi vestido, y con las manos retiro la arena que cubre lo que parece ser mi salvación. No lo puedo creer, estoy salvada, de momento.

N/A: He estado con fiebre y por eso no he podido escribir antes, no tanto como quería. Lo siento mucho, que fácil es escribir esas palabras, pero que difícil es pronunciarlas, no?Bueno espero que os guste mi historia e intentare publicar más seguido. Por cierto si alguien quiere saber como me imagino la ropa de mi personaje que busque: k_e_i_r_a_k/41652004/ . Pd.: Gracias por vuestro apoyo, Shiva98.


	4. Sleeping

Retiro con suavidad la funda que cubre el pequeño hueco de lo que parece ser la pequeñísima entrada a una cueva subterránea. Arrojo al interior los despojos de mi vestido. Con cuidado de no rozar ninguna de mis heridas me adentro del pequeño agujero que da hacia una amplia, por lo que puedo ver, casa... subterránea?

Hay una cama al fondo del todo, totalmente desecha, una pequeña cocina con lo justo a la izquierda y a mi derecha un dibujo de un mapa con distintas marcas y flechas en una especie de pergamino, por lo que puedo apreciar del material, enorme. A un lado de la cama hay un revoltijo de ropa, he destacar, maloliente, supongo que lleva ahí hay nadie.

Con la mirada busco algo que me pueda ayudar. Hay, por lo que parece, un botiquín. Me arrastro hacia el, cojo vendas y un par de medicamentos que recordé haber leído en un libro de medicina me servirían muy bien.

Primero me arrastre hacia la cama, no creo que le importe mucho al que viva aquí, me tome el calmante y me vende. Utilice un ungüento para los rasguños más profundos, me recosté en la cama e intente dormir. Juró que lo intenté, pero Dios tenia tanta hambre que no podia dormir. Fui hacia la modesta cocina, no tenia ganas de seguir haciendo la oruga ni ir a una sola pierna así que camine apoyándome en la pared y en mi pierna buena.

Cogí un trozo de pan y un poco de queso. Saboreé el primer mordisco, que de una forma gloriosa se deslizó por mi boca hasta llegar a mi estomago que lo recibió como se recibe a un rey.

Terminé de comer y muy lentamente acaricié mis labios con la punta de mi rosada lengua, que buscaba un poco más del delicioso sabor que acababa de probar. Satisfecha con la conquista de mi vacio estómago me fui a la cama donde por fin pude dormir plenamente complacida.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero sé que fue el causante de matar mi dulce sueño, pues una sensación fría y húmeda me lleno completamente y el ruido, oh el ruido!, digamos que no ayudo mucho.


	5. Cold

El frío traspasa mis huesos y el ruido, oh! el ruido, es tan molesto. Al gélido contacto del agua hace que mi torso se enerve, y mis ojos se abran rápidamente. Miró a mi lado derecho. Nada. Delante mío. Nada. Y es ahí cuando ocurre, cuando mi vista decide su próxima parada, mi lado izquierdo. Hay un hombre, joven por su apariencia, pero sus ojos... sus ojos grises, debajo de aquellas muy fruncidas, están vacíos. No hay nada en ellos. Por un segundo, al mirar sus ojos, una tristeza me invade, pero luego recuerdo que mi cuerpo aún tiembla por el desagradable despertar y al recorrerle con la mirada distingo en su mano derecha un pozal vacío.

Furia. Eso es lo que siento, una furia intensa que hace que le grite maldiciones y mi cuerpo arranque contra él. Sorprendido por mis acciones no me detiene al principio, pero después de unos muy pequeños, a mí parecer, segundos de satisfacción pegándole con los puños cerrados su cabeza parece haber reaccionado y me aprisiona con una llave que no sabría definir, pero que me deja inclinada hacía delante con los brazos aprisionados en sus manos sobre mi espalda.

**-¡Suéltame!-**Mí pequeña suplica no parece conmoverle y tira un poco más fuerte de mis brazos provocándome una sensación de dolor, que gracias a mis queridas heridas, se agudiza bastante.

**-¿Quién eres?¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué estas así?-**Su mirada es inquisidora, penetrante. En definitiva da miedo. Forcejeo intentando aflojar su agarre, craso error, él aumenta su fuerza contra mí y, cogidito de la mano, el dolor también aumenta.

**-Sí me contestas con sinceridad-**Oh! ¿Eso era ironía?**- te soltaré.**

**-Está bien. Me llamó Desiré, Desiré ...mmm...-**Oh, mierda! He dudado, tengo que ser más rápida pensando...Esperó que no se haya dado cuenta**- William. Tengo 18 años. Me he perdido y de casualidad he encontrado lo que creo es tú... casa? Bueno estoy así vestida no por voluntad propia, que quede claro, pero si me sueltas te mostrare mis heridas para que comprendas el porque de mi situación actual.**

**-Sabes, Desiré, no?-**Asiento con la cabeza**- Créeme cuando te digo que he tenido una experiencia bastante extensa respecto a ciertos asuntos que me permiten de cierta forma saber diferenciar expresiones del ser humano que indican muy sutilmente cuando una persona, como tú, Desiré, miente o dice la verdad.-**Oh, mierda! Mierda, mierda y más mierda, mí respiración es agitada, mientras que la suya cada vez se vuelve más tranquila, casi silenciosa.**-Y tú mi querida Desiré, no es que digamos que-** Su voz esta cada vez más cerca de mi oído.**-seas muy-** Notó un peso extra sobre mi espalda y como su cara , sus labios, se acercan cada vez más a mí oído.**-persuasiva.-**

Mí celebro grita, grita muy fuerte en mi cabeza.-Ahora! Haz algo ahora!- No lo pienso dos veces , pierna derecha se dobla y pega rápida y certera contra sus partes "nobles". Me suelta, gimiendo de dolor y aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Fuera de la cueva subo por la cuerda que él ha debido utilizar para bajar, ya arriba encuentro un caballo,negro como la misma noche, anudado. Lo desato y monto. Cabalgo lo más lejos que puedo.

Llevo una hora montando cuando el caballo decide gastarme una broma. Me tira de él de una coz y se tumba delante de mí. Me giró hacia él dispuesta ha desahogarme con un par de maldiciones, cuando lo veo. Veo la razón de todo, la razón de porque el caballo me ha tirado al suelo, la razón de porque se ha puesto delante mía, protegiéndome. Mi cuerpo actúa involuntario buscando nuestro salvavidas. Lo cojo con las dos manos y nos cubro. Acarició el cuello del pobre caballo intentando calmarlo. Solo espero sobrevivir de...


End file.
